


Team Winchester

by ReylanSteele



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Children, Domestic destiel, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Parent!Destiel, Time Travel, destiel kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReylanSteele/pseuds/ReylanSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested Destiel fic in which Dean and Cas's kids go back in time to 2011 to find out the truth about their parents. Bobby and Johnny Winchester need answers. What's so terrible about the past that they aren't allowed to tell anyone? Who's this kid Pops has a picture of in his wallet? What was Uncle Sam like when he didn't have a soul? How hard are our parents going to kill us when they find out what we've done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Winchester

Robert Winchester and Joanna "Johnny" Winchester had awesome parents. Not that they could tell anyone of course. Their adopted fathers and uncle had made that very clear. Even though their parents had saved the world over ten times, no one was allowed to know. Usually this didn't bother the two teens, they were tough kids, but a person can only take having their parents called fags so many times before the temptation was just too much. Every time one twin would drag the other away before one of them spilled the secret. 

They'd only made the mistake of blabbing once. For their little outburst Bobby and Joanna got laughed at by their classmates and an hour long lecture about the importance of secrecy. 

The kids didn't get it. Why can't people know that their dads were an ex angel and a deadly demon hunter? Their fathers consistently told them time and time again that they want to forget all of those experiences. They argued about it more than anything else and it is with one of these fights that out story begins. 

"So I'm just supposed to let them call you that?!" Bobby shouted across the table. 

"We've talked about this, no one can know," Dean's voice was firm and usually that would be the end of the argument. Unfortunately the twins had other ideas. 

"We spend most of our school day having our parents called fags and other awful names all because you had to live in Kansas and we can't even say anything in defense?!" Joanna said in disbelief. "How would you like it if someone said those things about Grandpa John or Grandpa Bobby?!" 

"Kids please, this is not up for discussion." Castiel said looking down at his plate. 

"GOD, I'm starting to think that you guys didn't really do all this stuff, I mean Dad," Bobby turned to Castiel, "maybe you never were an angel, and maybe Pops didn't hunt demons, I mean we're not allowed to see them so how do we even know they exist?! I'm starting to think you guys have been lying to us, about everything. You've obviously had other lives than this and other families. Like that kid who's picture you carry around, the one we've never seen that you think we don't don't know about and th- " 

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Dean's voice silenced any response the kids could have made. "Go to your room, now." 

"But I haven't finish-"

"Now Robert." Dean's jaw was clenched and his hands had formed fists on top of the table. Castiel laid a hand on top of one of Dean's. Robert swallowed thickly and gave an angry scoff before leaving the table. Johnny excused herself quietly and followed her brother upstairs without waiting to actually be excused. 

.........….…….……….…

"Why don't they ever wanna talk about it Johnny?!" Bobby cried as he paced his room. Johnny had taken a seat on her brother's bed while she watched him pace. Bobby's hands were wound in his chestnut hair while his sister sighed softly. Her hazel eyes followed him as she waited for him to calm down. 

"I don't know Bobby," Johnny's reply was bored as she returned her gaze to the book in her lap. Bobby stopped his pacing to look at her. 

"What are you reading?" 

"Book."

"No really?" 

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor Robert."

"What are you reading about smart ass?"

"Spells," Johnny said casually. 

"Spells? Where did you get a book on spells?" Bobby crossed to the bed and sat next to Johnny to look at the book as well. 

"Snuck it out of Uncle Sam's bag." 

"You little thief," Bobby grinned. "Anything good?" 

"Maybe. I think I found a spell that can give us proof about Pops and Dad's stories." 

"What kind of spell?" 

"Time travel. Temporary, it would take us back for three days to any given point." 

"Are you serious?" Bobby breathed turning to look at Johnny. 

"As Pops is about his burgers," Johnny smirked. 

"Awesome! What do we need?" Bobby leapt to his feet. 

"It's a fairly simple spell. We'll need something to draw a seal with, something to anchor us to the place or person we want to return to and something from the time we want to return to," Johnny read. 

"We have spray paint from your last art project and we have Pops old leather jacket he barely wears anymore. We're going back to?" 

"Um, 2011? That's the year Uncle San was...you know... Lacking his Sam-ness?" Johnny said uncomfortably. 

"You mean soulless?" Bobby supplied. 

"I hate the idea of that, Sam without feelings? I can't even imagine it," she shuddered. 

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out what it's like. Pops has that picture of that kid, and it's dated around the time Uncle Sam came back from the cage."

"So we're seriously doing this?" Johnny said, her voice soft and her eyes on the pages of the spell book. "Pops will kill us, and you know Dad will worry, and what about Sam, Bobby?" 

"We have to do this, I need to know what really happened Johnny. Especially who that kid is, Pops never mentions him. Come on Johnny." Bobby held up three fingers. "Team Winchester?" Johnny rolled her eyes and pressed her three fingers to his. 

"Team Winchester. Dork."

"Ass."


End file.
